


Deprivation

by sailboatsupernova



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Arguing, Dialogue-Only, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Threats, can be read as a romantic relationship or a friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes work must come first.</p><p>Pellaeon knows this, but maybe the administrative forms can wait a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> I got done with a paper early and I still had like a third of a Red Bull can left and I just figured "what the hell?" 
> 
> Sister story to 'Exhaustion'.
> 
>  
> 
> *Gaaasp* I just realized I posted this on Star Wars day. Happy May the Fourth everybody!

"Thrawn, what are you doing?"

"I am working, Pellaeon."

"Thrawn it is oh-two hundred hours."

"Yes. It is."

"You woke up this morning at oh-four hundred."

"Yes. I did."

"Thrawn that is twenty-two hours without sleep!"

"Pellaeon, I can assure you that I am fine."

"Normally I would not argue but you've been doing this for the past three days. I can count the hours of sleep you have had on one hand!"

"Captain, I am a grown man. I know my limits."

"Yes, I know you do but very rarely do you actually abide by those limits. What are you even doing this late?"

"Work."

"Do _not_ be a smart-ass right now."

"If you must know I am filling out forms."

"You are _depriving_ yourself of a _basic need_ to do _administrative work_?"

"Work has to be done no matter how simple."

"I would accuse you of trying to be difficult on purpose but it comes so naturally to you that I won't bother."

"I appreciate the _supreme effort_ that must be for you to do so."

"Do not get smart with me when I am only looking out for your best interests!"

"... All right."

"Thank you. Now, can't this wait until later?"

"If it's all the same to you, I would much rather get it over with."

"It is _not_ all the same to me and while I understand where you are coming from _you have to sleep_."

"I have survived worse than a little lost sleep, Pellaeon."

"I don't doubt you, but you may not survive the next few minutes if you don't take a break and sleep."

"First of all, sleep deprived or not, we both know I can take you in a fight. Second of all, I am _fine_. I only need a few more hours and I will be done."

"No, you don't need a few more hours because you are going to bed _right now._ "

"Pellaeon, even if I wanted to sleep I couldn't. Let me get this done in peace."

"So that's it?"

"What?"

"It's the caffeine pills isn't it?"

"... _What?_ "

"You thought I didn't know, didn't you?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I know where you keep them, both bottles. I'll get them right now and throw them in an incinerator and _then_ I'll hunt down the orderly that supplies you and put the fear of imminent death into them if you don't _take a break and sleep_." 

" _You. Wouldn't. Dare_."

" _Try me._ "

"I might."

"Damn it, Thrawn, I'm worried about you! Why do you have to be so hard-headed about this?"

"I am just trying to get work done, Pellaeon. Why are _you_ being so hard-headed about this?"

"Because I care about you and your well-being. Thrawn, please, look at me... come to bed. At least to rest for a few hours."

"... I suppose if I don't you will just keep arguing with me and I will not get any work done anyway."

"You're not wrong."

"All right. Let me save this."

" _Thank you_."

"You are welcome, though you will be helping me finish it tomorrow."

"Thrawn, if that is the price I must pay for your well-being then I will happily bear it."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, like 95% unedited. I'm a little worried about it because it's all dialogue and that just makes me nervous. I am significantly more alert than I was with 'Exhaustion' though, so I mean I'm not as anxious about it but... if you have a kind word to say please feel free to share it. Or heck, anything to say really, lol. 
> 
>  
> 
> I reread it once more and I take back everything I just said, I'm just as nervous about it as I was with 'Exhaustion'.
> 
> Edit: Came back. Messed around a little. Didn't change much; not sure why I said 95% unedited, I mean it's *just* dialogue, not a lot going on in the first place. But man, Thrawn's voice does not get any easier to write. Plus I haven't read any of the Thrawn Trilogy in forever, which I really need to do to reorient my interpretation of these characters. Make sure I'm not skirting too far away from what would make sense for them. Anyway, if you have an opinion about this I would be more than happy to hear it! Cheers, everybody!


End file.
